The Cabin in the Woods
by IDontKnowHowIGotHere
Summary: loosely based off the movie The Cabin in the woods. Cat, Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie spend a weekend in the woods. How many will come back? Rated M for violence and adult scenes. No sex
1. Chapter 1

**The Cabin in the Woods**

**So I'm almost done with me other story and i'm gonna update this now so i can get feed back on it. I hope you like it. If you haven't seen a Cabin in the Woods, it might be confusing... but if you have i'm just doing the horror part, not the stuff with the people in the room...okay PM me if your confused. Also Jade isn't in it sorry. Also mostly just the beginning is the same then it gets different. **

**in relation to the movie...**

**Dana- Cat**

**Holden - Beck**

**Curt- Andre**

**Jules- Tori**

**Marty- Robbie**

**Sorry for the long intro...**

**i do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat turned the music off on her pear phone and pulled it out of her dock. She smiled and zipped up her duffle bag. She and a couple friends we're driving up to a small cabin their friends Andre's cousin owned.

"Okay, I'm done!"

"Lemme see." Her friend Tori came in the room. She giggled when she saw that Cat was only wearing a button down blue tank top. "No, you can't bring text books on this trip." Tori pulled the text books out of Cats bag dropping them into her arms and put a small pink bikini in instead. "Now this, you can bring."

"But i need the books, what if i get bored?" Cat tried to slip the books back in the bag.

"That's what Becks for." Tori zipped the duffle bag and pushed it on the floor so Cat couldn't get to it.

"I'm not looking for a set up." Cat put the books down on her bed and sat down.

"Look, i know you're still in love with Zac and everything, but her was your professor, not cool." Tori patted Cats leg and Cat stood up again.

"Hey, think fast." Andre, Tori's boyfriend, came into the room and threw a foot ball at them. "Oh, faster than that." He said after it flew through the window. They all looked out and saw a handsome guy who look about their age catch the football. He flashed a grin at them.

"I got your back!" He laughed still standing in the middle of the street.

"Who's that?" Cat asked slightly interested.

"That's Beck, he just transferred from NYU. Pretty cool dude, and a great Football player." Andre explained.

"I'm gonna bring my stuff down stairs." Tori kissed Andre's cheek and ran out of the room.

"You wanna impress the new teacher, don't read those. He memorized 'em" Andre said putting the books on the self. "Read this." He dropped an upper grade book in her arms. "It'll impress him."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You have no pants." Andre observed before walking out of the room. Cat giggled and slipped on some jean shorts and a some flip flops. She grabbed her bag and a sweater and followed everyone down stairs.

"Hi, I'm Beck." The guys who caught the football smiled and helped Cat put her bag in the camper. She looked down and smiled too.

"Thanks, I'm Cat." She looked over and saw Tori and Andre talking to their friend Robbie. She groaned and walked over. "You invited him?" Cat asked crossing her arms.

"Hello to you too." Robbie smiled and crushed his blunt on the ground.

"Sorry, Hi! You invited him?" Cat said again and they all walked over to the camper.

"Let's not let it ruin the trip okay. We're gonna spend a whole weekend completely off the grid." Andre smiled and hopping into the drivers seat. Tori got in the passenger seat and Cat, Beck, and Robbie sat at the little table.

"Yay! Super exciting." Cat rolled her eyes and Beck smiled and her patting her shoulder.

"Oh common, it'll be fun." She could almost feel herself melting like butter.

"Okay." She smiled back at him and Andre started the car.

"To the cabin!" Andre chanted.

"TO THE CABIN!" They all chanted back.

* * *

**I know it's short. but it's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, if i should keep going, if the A/N in the beginning was confusing. Thanks please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabin in the woods**

**i know it's taken like 6 months but I'm finally updating this story. People seem to like it so i figured i'd update. Not gonna lie i forgot about it... anyway please read**

**i don't own Victorious **

"I don't think anyone is here" Cat rubber her shoulders to forearms and keep them from getting cold while they all pilled out of the camper and looked over the abandoned looking gas station. Beck looked around and found a door. It so was slightly ajar so her walked it. When he found nothing he turned to walk out but found himself eye to nose with the barrel of a shot gun.

"Whoa man, sorry." He ducked under the gun and walked out quickly backwards with his hands up in surrender. Andre put a protective arm around Tori while Cat hide behind Beck and Robbie stared at the man as if trying to figure out if he was real or not.

"What're you kids doing all the way up here?" The man growled hoisting the gun higher up on his shoulder.

"We we're hoping to buy some gas, We're headed up to an old cabin, up on Treefork road. Any chance you know where that is?" Andre explained, trying to make nice with the guy.

"Yeah." The man smirked and pointed with his shot gun to a road. "Keep followin' this road until you hit a fork, go left and follow it until the end and you'll hit the cabin."

"Thanks, you got any gas?" Beck asked taking Cats hand and rubbing it with his thumb to try and calm her down and stop her from shaking.

"Naw, haven't had gas for years, not get off my land." He pointed the gun at them harshly and Cat shrieked hiding her head in Becks shoulder.

"Thanks for the help." Robbie muttered as they all made their way back to the car.

"So this is it?" Tori asked when they pulled up to the medium sized log cabin. It looked like it had several rooms, but it defiantly wasn't the nicest place any of them had ever seen.

"It's kinda... vintage." Cat looked at it tilting her head and biting her lip.

"It's cool." Beck smiled, he'd always liked the woods for the same reason he liked horror movies- the unknown.

"One spider and I'm sleeping in the camper." Tori said looking up at Andre. Cat nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, let's just go inside, change, and go swim in that giant lake 10 feet away from us." Andre pointed to the giant lake behind the camper. They all agreed and filed inside to find their rooms. Andre and Tori were in a room on the left side of the hallway sharing a wall with Robbie while Cat was on the left sharing a wall with Becks room. Beck dropped his stuff down on the bad and turned to see a horrific painting of people murdering sheep.

"Yeah, i don't think so." He said, pulling the picture down. He straightened up and saw Cat standing in front of what he thought was a window between the rooms fixing her hair. He waved his hands and when she didn't respond he realized it was one way glass. He went to grab the painting when she started unbuttoning her shirt. He debated whether or not her should put the painting back for a couple seconds. When her shirt was half way unbuttoned he banged in the wall. "Cat, stop."

"This is creepy."Andre examined the glass from Becks room.

"Yeah that's weird." Robbie agreed looking at the glass.

"We better make sure there aren't any more, I'm sure Robbie doesn't wanna see us all night." Andre joked grabbing Tori and pulling her out of the room.

"I most certainly don't." Robbie walked out of the room slowly and headed towards his room.

"Thank you for being a gentleman and telling me." Cat turned to Beck and smiled.

"I'm not gonna lie, i had kind of a moral debate with myself." He joked. She smiled and looked down. "Maybe we should switch rooms." Beck suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all i mean i'd put the picture back but you might feel better if we switched." He grabbed his stuff.

"Thanks." She smiled and they walked into what was her room. She grabbed her stuff and walked back into her new room. She turned and saw Beck pulling his shirt off. "Oh." She cocked her head to the side and looked at her perfectly toned upper body. He stretched causing all the muscles in his body to tighten and she bit her lip. "OH!" SHe quickly putt the painting back when he started to take off his pants. She looked over the painting in horror. She closed her eyes and threw a pink blanket she'd gotten out of her duffle bag over it. "much better." She smiled and started changing.

**i hope you liked it. i hope it'll will never take this long to update again. Please review:)**


End file.
